Tu m'emmèneras vers les nuages
by Kana just Kana
Summary: Il y a une fille dans le ciel, avec des ailes. Elle est triste et elle a mal. Bientôt, son rêve prendra fin. Léger HongIce avec Nyo!Islande.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon alors genre. Ça c'est une idée que me trotte en tête depuis un certain temps. Pour ceux qui connaissent Air TV, ils vont vite reconnaître. Je modifie assez l'histoire pour que ce soit cohérent, mais sachez que vu ce à quoi je m'attaque, ça va pas être joyeux-joyeux quoi. =D ( Puis j'écris en écoutant les OST de Air, grrrrm T^T )**

**Donc pour l'instant petit chapitre, le reste est pré-écrit, j'ai juste à mettre en page et développer, donc ça devrait aller relativement vite. Et si ça plaît j'mettrais des bonus style le point de vue des autres personnages, parce-que comme vous allez le remarquer, nous sommes ici dans le point de vue de Fai.**

**D'ailleurs : Fai c'est Hong Kong, Gunny c'est Nyo!Islande, le prénom étant à PiwiiJuly. Air TV est une série animée appartenant à Ishihara Tatsuya, Studio Key et Visual Art's. Axis Powers : Hetalia et ses personnages respectifs appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Moi, je fais juste le mix dans ma petite tête.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira, c'est parti pour du drame. /o/**

**Pour le vocabulaire : Gege = Grand Frère**

* * *

Je me souviendrais toujours de cet été. Je m'en souviendrais, parce-que c'était l'été où je l'ai rencontrée. C'est aussi celui où j'ai compris ce que ma mère m'avait dit autrefois. C'est drôle quand on y pense, parce-que, c'est quoi un été ? Trois mois ? Rien de plus. Tellement de choses peuvent se passer en trois mois. Dans ce court laps de temps, toute une vie peut changer. Dans ce court laps de temps, toute ma vie a changé. Parce-que je suis allé dans cette ville. Parce-qu'il y avait ces nuages. Parce-que je l'ai rencontrée.

* * *

_« Mon enfant, tu vois ces nuages ? Là haut, tout là haut, il y a une fille. Cette jeune fille rêve, et plus ses rêves se prolongent, plus elle vole bas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par rejoindre la terre. Une fois la terre rejointe, elle continue de rêver. Elle est affreusement triste, et n'a personne sur qui compter. Elle est seule. Je l'ai cherchée toute ma vie. Elle a besoin d'aide. J'ai déjà transmit tout ce que je savais à ton grand frère. Malheureusement pour moi, le voyage s'arrête ici. »_

_J'ai senti une main me caresser la joue._

_« Il faut que tu trouves cette fille et que tu l'aides. Elle ne doit pas souffrir autant. Tu comprends ? »_

_J'hoche la tête, fixant la mer qui doucement s'avance sur le sable._

_« Bien... »_

_Je ferme les yeux._

* * *

« Fai ? Fai, réveille-toi, on arrive aru. »

Une main me secoue doucement l'épaule. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, sortant d'un rêve dont je me souviens à peine. Mon grand frère me sourie doucement, puis lance un regard vers la fenêtre de l'autobus dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Je me redresse un peu puis me retourne sur le siège pour regarder à mon tour l'extérieur. C'est beau ! J'ouvre plus grand les yeux pour mieux voir. Il y a la mer, et le ciel semble immense. Les nuages avancent lentement, ils sont énormes et incroyablement blancs ! Je souris. Je veux aller jouer sur la plage. Mais avant, il faut qu'on trouve notre nouvelle maison. J'ai tellement hâte !

L'autobus finit par s'arrêter à un arrêt sur une route de montagne. En descendant la route, on arrivera à la ville. Je descends du véhicule, suivit de près par mon grand frère, qui remercie le chauffeur avant de me dire de reculer. Je m'exécute donc et laisse partir l'autobus. Gege ramasse notre unique bagage d'une main et prend la mienne de l'autre. Puis, on marche en direction de la ville. Notre nouveau chez-nous. Ça fait drôle, parce-que je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois la mer. Que je la vois ailleurs que dans ce rêve. Pourtant, le son des vagues, l'odeur maritime et le vent me sont familiers. Je me dis que c'est parce-que je viens d'en rêver. D'ailleurs c'est sûrement l'explication.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à marcher, on arrive enfin dans la ville. Elle est immense, mais ne contient principalement que des maisons et de longues rues descendant vers la mer. Il y a quelques immeubles, mais ils sont dans la partie arrière de la ville. Je crois que nous, on va avoir une maison, dans une grande rue avec plein d'autres maisons. On est à cinq minutes de la plage. Ça c'est cool, parce-que moi, je veux aller jouer à la mer ! Mais mon grand frère me dit toujours « chaque chose en son temps aru ». Et je crois que le temps est à la maison. Donc je suis Gege, en serrant sa main, silencieusement. On finit par s'arrêter devant un petit pavillon. Il semble un peu âgé, mais est en bon état.

« C'est ici aru. »

Je regarde longuement mon frère, qui lui a les yeux rivés sur la maison. Je la regarde alors à mon tour. Puis je souris. Elle semble parfaite pour deux personnes. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Gege s'avance vers le petit portail, alors je le suis. Il pose notre valise au sol pour ouvrir la barrière de métal, sans me lâcher la main. Puis il reprend le bagage, s'avance vers la porte en bois de la maison et l'ouvre avec des clés toutes neuves et brillantes. Je regarde à l'intérieur. Ça a l'air encore plus grand dedans que dehors ! J'enlève mes chaussures, les dépose à l'entrée, puis vais visiter un peu. Le parquet est glissant, avec les chaussettes, c'est rigolo. La cuisine est petite, mais elle est bien équipée. On a une salle de bain, avec une petite baignoire, et une plus grande à côté. Mais la petite est bizarre, parce-que je crois que même moi je rentrerais pas dedans. J'hausse les épaules et repart visiter. Il y a une pièce avec une table basse. Gege passe derrière moi et ouvre la porte-fenêtre.

« Je vais aérer un peu puis préparer le déjeuné aru. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Tu peux jouer dans la maison, mais ne fait pas de bêtises aru !

Oui Yao Gege ! »

Souriant, je lui fait un bref câlin, qu'il me rend en me frottant la tête. Puis je pars à la découverte des autres pièces. Il y a une grande chambre. Celle de mon grand frère. Et voisine à celle-ci, une plus petite. La mienne. Je décide d'aller ouvrir notre valise pour y prendre mes affaires et commencer à les installer. J'ai même un petit bureau. J'y pose alors mon carnet à dessins et mes crayons. Puis, je pose Hong, mon panda, sur le lit. Une fois mes affaires rangées, j'ouvre la fenêtre. Un léger courant d'air entre dans la pièce. Ça fait du bien, parce-qu'il fait vraiment chaud. L'été est là. Je peux même entendre les cigales. J'aime déjà cette ville. Elle a l'air calme.

« Fai ? »

Je tourne ma tête vers la porte.

« Tu t'es déjà installé, c'est bien aru. _Dit-il en souriant doucement._ Tu préfères manger des nouilles ou des beignets ? »

Je réfléchis un instant.

« Nouilles !

Ça marche aru. »

Il sourit une dernière fois et disparaît de nouveau. Je pousse un léger soupire. Je descend de mon lit, tapote un peu dessus pour enlever la poussière. Puis, je sors de ma chambre, mais suis stoppé. Mon bracelet magique s'est coincé dans la poignée de la porte. Heureusement, il ne s'est pas détaché ! Soulagé, je le décroche doucement et le resserre un peu autour de mon poignet. Il ne faut pas que je l'enlève. Pas avant mes dix-huit ans, c'est la règle. Je souris en regardant le tissu jaune enroulé autour de mon poignet. Puis, je me reconcentre sur mon objectif de départ : la cuisine. Je passe la tête par la porte et regarde Gege affairé entre le wok et les sauces, les nouilles et l'accompagnement, les épices et la température de l'eau. Je me pose alors sur le pas de la porte. Il ne m'a pas remarqué.

« Yao Gege ? »

Surprit, il tourne la tête vers moi, touillant le contenu du wok avec sa louche.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Il me regarde un instant, puis sourit, avant de poser sa louche. Je suis le mouvement du regard.

« Tu peux mettre le couvert aru. »

Je souris alors et m'exécute. Une fois la table mise, je m'assois et grand frère vient servir le déjeuné. On mange rapidement, on avait faim. On n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi. Ce voyage m'a épuisé. Mais comme j'ai dormi dans le bus, je me sens mieux. Une fois la nourriture engloutie, je débarrasse. Gege va faire la vaisselle. Je le regarde un peu faire, mais une idée me trotte en tête. J'ai envie de sortir. D'aller à la mer. De découvrir la ville. Je m'avance un peu vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il détache son regard des assiettes pour poser ses yeux sur moi.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose aru ? »

J'hésite un peu. Je prend une de mes mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts et la fait rouler nerveusement. Gege est très protecteur. Peut-être qu'il me laissera pas y aller. Mais en même temps, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Fai ? »

Il s'agenouille devant moi, frottant ses mains dans un torchon pour les sécher. Puis il me frotte la tête.

« Ça ne va pas aru ?

Yao Gege...

Oui ?

Je peux aller voir la mer... ? »

Il sourit.

« Bien sûr ! Je finis ça et on y va aru ?

Je veux y aller maintenant...

Aller, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Je vais pas me perdre tu sais. »

Là, il sourit plus. En fait, il a l'air préoccupé. Il soupire lentement. Puis hoche la tête.

« Fais attention aru. »

Je fais un grand sourire et lui saute au cou.

« Merci ! »

Il me tapote le dos. Je le lâche, lui sourit et court vers la sortie pour mettre mes chaussures. Puis j'ouvre la porte et la referme. Un léger vent parcourt la rue, c'est agréable. Mais la chaleur n'a pas disparu pour autant. Je commence alors à descendre la rue vers la plage. Je croise plusieurs personnes, qui me suivent du regard. J'essaie d'ignorer. Gege et moi, on est les seuls Asiatiques du coin. Et surtout, on est des nouveaux. Mais c'est pas grave. Je vais me faire des amis quand même ! Avec cette idée en tête, je suis plus joyeux. J'accélère le pas. J'aperçois la mer, je m'en approche. Et quelques minutes après, j'ai les chaussures dans le sable. Je les retire, et retire mes chaussettes. C'est encore mieux. Le sable est tout chaud, presque brûlant. C'est rigolo ! Même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça. Mais ça c'est impossible. Alors je vais mettre les pieds dans l'eau. C'est frais. La mer va et vient sur ma peau. Les vagues sont très légères, mais j'aime bien. Je cherche un joli coquillage, pour Gege. Malheureusement, il n'y en a que des petits, et ils sont presque tous cassés. Je reste quelques heures à chercher. Mais rien. Je remonte alors. Ma tête tourne et j'ai vraiment chaud. Je m'installe sur le petit muret face à la plage et regarde la mer. Ça va un peu mieux. Mais j'ai pas de coquillage pour mon grand frère. Et j'ai pas de nouveaux amis non plus. Personne n'est venu. J'étais seul sur cette immense étendue de sable. Tant pis, j'y retournerais demain.

* * *

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je vois un peu flou, je sais pas trop où je suis. J'entends la mer, et des cris. Des cris d'oiseau. On me piétine. Je me redresse d'un coup, dans un bruit sourd de battements d'ailes. Des plumes tombent autour de moi. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Légèrement aveuglé, je plisse les yeux. Les mouettes avaient élu domicile sur moi, apparemment. Je m'assois. La mer est là. Je me suis endormi sur le muret.

« Tu m'as fais peur ! »

Je cligne des yeux et tourne la tête.

« Idiot ! J'ai crû que t'étais mort et que les mouettes, bah elles te mangeaient ! »

Une fille d'à peu près mon âge est accroupie à côté de moi et me fixe. Elle semble en colère. Je la connais pas. Mais je peux pas détacher mes yeux des siens. Ils sont violets. Elle a aussi de longs cheveux blancs. Et le teint très pâle. Comme si elle était malade, sauf qu'elle avait l'air en forme. Elle fronce un peu les sourcils, puis finit par détourner le regard de moi. Je cligne une nouvelle fois des yeux. Elle est étrange.

« Pou-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Hein... ? »

Alors là je comprends pas. C'est elle qui me fixe. Je lui ai jamais rien demandé, moi, je la connais même pas. Je me gratte un peu la nuque, je suis gêné. Elle est bizarre, mais elle est jolie.

« T'avais pas l'air bien alors je suis venue voir mais... Mais comme tu as l'air mieux je vais te laisser. »

Elle s'est levée, et maintenant elle frotte sa robe. Puis elle tourne les talons et commence à marcher. Je me lève, la regarde s'éloigner. Puis je fais quelques pas en avant. J'ai un peu de mal à marcher, mon corps est tout engourdi. Mais je la rattrape. Je lui prend la main.

« Je m'appelle Fai. Tao Fai ! »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me dévisage. Je lâche sa main. J'aurais sûrement pas dû. Mais je veux des amis. Parce-que je commence une nouvelle vie avec mon grand frère ici, et que je veux bien la commencer. Je veux pas être tout seul.

« Et alors ? »

Je la regarde, étonné de sa réaction. Mais je ne lâcherai pas.

« Et toi ?

Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Je veux des amis, et tu as l'air gentille, alors je te veux comme première amie. »

Elle hausse un sourcil. J'ai dû dire une bêtise. Elle ouvre la bouche, comme si elle allait me répondre, mais une bourrasque de vent l'interrompt. Elle tient sa robe, et moi je tourne mon regard vers la mer. Les nuages avancent. Je souris. Puis je me reconcentre sur elle. Elle me regarde bizarrement, mais plus du tout méchamment.

« Tu aimes la mer ?

Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'était la première fois que je la voyais !

Et le ciel ?

C'est joli le ciel.

Tu n'as jamais rêvé de pouvoir voler ? »

Je la regarde. Pouvoir voler ? Je crois que je comprends pas bien ce qu'elle veut dire. C'est vrai que ce serait amusant de voler, au dessus des nuages, de regarder le monde d'en haut. Et puis, sentir le vent, les odeurs de la mer, approcher les oiseaux sans qu'ils ne s'enfuient. En y réfléchissant, j'ai déjà pensé à voler. Mais bien sûr, c'est impossible. Parce-qu'on est des humains, et que les humains, ben ça vole pas. Elle soupire un peu devant mon silence. Puis elle tourne la tête vers le ciel. Je repense à mon rêve.

« Il y a une fille là-haut. »

Elle me regarde, l'air surprise.

« Ma maman me l'a dit. »

Elle cligne des yeux, silencieuse.

« Je me rappelle pas du visage de ma maman, mais je sais qu'elle a dit vrai. »

Elle sourit. Je suis content, c'est le premier sourire que j'obtiens d'elle. Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Je m'appelle Gunny. »

On s'est serré la main, comme des grands ! Puis on a discuté un peu de tout et de rien. Je lui ai dis que je venais d'aménager, elle m'a dit qu'elle vivait ici avec son papa. On s'est promit de venir jouer ici tous les deux plus tard. On est rentrés chacun de notre côté en se faisant byebye de la main. Et puis, on s'est dit, « à demain ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ! **

**Bertram, c'est Danemark, le nom appartient à PiwiiJuly ( oui je lui pique tous ses prénoms pour les Nordiques haha. )**

**Alors je sais que Natalia et Ivan vont vous sembler trop gentils mais genre... C'est parce-qu'ils sont petits voilà. *meurt***

**Comme d'hab', Air TV et Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Vocabulaire : Gege = Grand Frère ( oui ça n'a pas changé en cours de route )**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira. /o/**

* * *

« Dis, Fai, à quoi ça sert les maths ? »

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle a l'air d'avoir du mal pour son exercice. Au départ, j'étais seulement venu lui dire bonjour, jouer un peu avec elle, mais au final, elle a des devoirs de vacance à faire. Moi j'en ai pas encore. Parce-que j'entrerais à l'école dans deux mois, à la fin des vacances d'été. C'est ça qui est cool quand on déménage pendant les vacances. Du coup, je l'aide un peu. Elle aime pas trop les maths je crois. Je viens de finir l'exercice numéro trois, celui qu'elle avait compris. Comme elle y arrive, je peux lui faire pour faire gagner du temps, mais elle doit travailler sur ce qu'elle comprend pas, je crois.

« Est-ce que je vais réussir ma vie en sachant que 2 + 2 font 4 ? »

Je souris un peu. Elle est rigolote, Gunny. Gege m'a toujours dit que savoir compter était une bonne chose. Mais moi, j'ai que sept ans. Je connais pas tout ce que mon grand frère sait. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour décevoir personne. Par contre Gunny, elle a l'air d'être plus agacée qu'autre chose. Je regarde son exercice.

« C'est une multiplication simple.

- Mh...

- Tu connais tes tables ?

- …. »

Elle détourne le regard. Apparemment pas. Je vais lui expliquer alors. Enfin, je voulais, mais là j'entends un gros bruit qui fait très peur. Je me rassois et panique.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Oh ? C'est papa qui est rentré. »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur du tout. Elle me fixe comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

« Papa rentre souvent dans le garage, parce-qu'il fait pas attention avec sa moto. »

Elle me sourit un peu et me tapote la tête, comme me le fait Gege. Je cligne des yeux. Un homme entre dans la pièce, en retirant son gros casque de motard. Il secoue la tête et sourie de toute ses dents. Il a des cheveux blonds tout en bazar ! Ils sont encore moins bien rangés que ma chambre ! Il est très grand, aussi, plus grand que Gege. Il pose son casque et sort de la pièce, sans un mot. Puis, il revient, avec une bouteille à la main. Il l'ouvre avec ses dents et boit. Je sais pas ce que c'est. Mais ça sent l'alcool. J'aime pas l'alcool.

Après quelques grosses gorgées, il baisse les yeux sur moi, l'air surprit. Puis il regarde Gunny. C'est drôle, parce-qu'il lui a rien dit. Quand Gege rentre à la maison après m'avoir laissé tout seul, il me fait un câlin, il me dit « bonjour » ou quelque chose comme ça. Là, rien. Il s'affale sur une chaise et pose sa bouteille sur la table.

« Gunny, c'est quoi ça ? »

Je tourne la tête vers elle, elle ferme son cahier.

« Il s'appelle Fai. C'est un nouveau ici, il est cool.

- D'accord, d'accord, mais il fait quoi chez nous ?

- Il m'aide à faire mes devoirs. »

Le grand blond me fixe bizarrement, j'ai un peu peur. Puis, il se met à rire.

« Bienvenue p'tit Fai, moi c'est Bertram ! »

Je souris un peu. Il a pas l'air méchant, mais je suis pas trop rassuré. En plus Gunny est sortie pour ranger ses affaires. Je fixe mes pieds, j'entends Bertram boire. Puis poser sa bouteille.

« Elle est mignonne Gunny hein ? »

J'ose toujours pas le regarder.

« O-Oui...

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Oui...

- Tu veux l'épouser ? »

Je me sens devenir tout rouge. Je comprends pas bien ce qu'il veut dire, mais de toute façon plus tard je devrais épouser quelqu'un qui m'est relié, par le fil rouge. C'est Gege qui me l'a dit. Et puis, Gunny, c'est juste mon amie. Alors je regarde un peu son papa.

« C'est juste une amie...

- HAHA ! C'est bien petit. »

Je comprends pas. J'ai un peu peur, mais heureusement, Gunny finit par revenir. Elle demande à Bertram si je peux rester. Je fais signe que non, ça va. Et puis, mon grand frère va finir par s'inquiéter. Je les salue rapidement, et je repars. J'aime beaucoup Gunny. Mais son papa me fait peur. Je préfère jouer avec elle dehors. Heureusement, nos maisons sont presque voisines, j'ai pas à marcher trop longtemps. Je finis par rentrer. J'ai le droit à mon câlin et mon bisou. Pas comme le père de Gunny qui lui a même pas dit bonjour. Je comprends pas. Je vais dormir.

* * *

« Fai, il y a quelqu'un pour toi aru. »

Je lève le nez de mon carnet à dessins pour regarder mon frère. Il est devant ma porte. J'écarte ma chaise du bureau et descend, pour aller voir. Il est encore tôt, je me demande qui c'est. Je vais voir. C'est Gunny. Elle porte un uniforme et un sac, elle me dit bonjour de la main, alors je fais pareil en souriant. Avant de me rendre compte que je suis encore en pyjama. Je lui demande d'attendre cinq minutes et court m'habiller et attacher mes cheveux. Ça fait un peu rire Gege. Je retourne la voir ensuite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comme j'ai pas eu de très bonnes notes dernièrement, il faut que j'aille à l'école.

- En été ?

- Oui, c'est des cours d'été.

- Oh... »

Je la regarde un peu.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Je souris. Je vais demander à Gege si j'ai le droit, il me dit que oui. Alors je sors après avoir mit mes chaussures, et je commence à marcher à côté d'elle. On parle pas beaucoup, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des cours d'été, comme ça, pour ceux qui ont du mal. Elle m'explique aussi qu'elle est pas bête, mais qu'elle a une santé fragile et que du coup elle a raté des cours, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a du mal à suivre. Je ris un peu. Gunny est une fille plutôt fière. Elle rougit quand elle est embarrassée, et elle boude aussi, parfois. Je l'aime beaucoup quand même. Elle a bien voulu être mon amie.

On finit par arriver devant son école. C'est une école très grande ! Je la regarde de haut en bas, puis Gunny se met devant moi.

« Tu viens me chercher à seize heures ? »

J'hoche la tête. Elle sourit. Elle sourit pas beaucoup, Gunny, mais quand elle sourit, elle est très jolie ! Puis, elle me fait byebye de la main et trottine en direction des bâtiments. Moi, je pense que je peux me balader jusqu'à seize heures. Comme ça, je découvre un peu la ville ! Je décide donc d'aller un peu vers le haut, là où il y a les grands bâtiments. Après quelques minutes de marche, je finis par tomber sur une gare abandonnée. C'est une gare à l'ancienne, sans machine pour prendre les tickets. C'est marrant parce-que le lierre grimpe sur le petit bâtiment. Il y a pas de bruit, sauf les cigales.

Je m'approche un peu, et finis par trouver un garçon. Il fait des bulles avec un jouet. J'ai toujours adoré les bulles ! Je vais le voir. Il a le regard éteint, comme s'il éprouvait rien. C'est un peu bizarre. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

« Tu aimes les bulles ? »

Je le regarde, puis hoche la tête. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute. Il refait des bulles. Il est bizarre ce garçon. Il a les cheveux très clairs, comme Gunny, sauf que c'est pas la même couleur. Il a aussi les yeux violets, mais surtout, une énorme écharpe, alors qu'on est en plein été ! Je me sens pas trop à l'aise à côté de lui, mais je reste silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une énorme douleur dans les côtes. Je suis projeté plus loin. Je comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, j'ai mal.

« Restes loin de mon grand frère, bridé ! »

Je me redresse douloureusement. Le garçon tapote la tête d'une fille enragée, qui a les cheveux tout aussi clairs que lui. Elle est très jolie, presque autant que Gunny ! Sauf qu'elle elle a l'air méchante, et elle m'a fait très mal.

« S'il te plaît Natalia, calme toi.

- Mais euh ! J'ai presque réussit à faire de belles bulles, et le p'tit jaune il vient tout gâcher !

- Elles sont trrrrrrrès jolies tes bulles Natalia. »

Il sourit un peu à la petite fille. Elle a l'air de se calmer. Ils ont un accent bizarre. Apparemment ils sont frères et sœurs. Je finis par me lever, en appuyant un peu sur mes côtes. Si c'était cassé j'aurais bien plus mal, donc tout va bien ! Je crois.

« Désolé, elle est pas méchante habituellement. »

Le grand me sourie. La fille se cache un peu derrière lui. Je sais pas trop comment réagir, alors je bouge pas, je me tais.

« Je m'appelle Ivan.

- M-Moi c'est Fai...

- Enchanté Fai. »

Il sourit encore. Il a un grand sourire, presque aussi grand que celui de Gege. Je sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, parce-qu'il sonne pas pareil que celui de Gege, quand même, son sourire. Mais il a pas l'air méchant. On est resté là assez longtemps, à faire des bulles. C'est drôle, parce-que Natalia, elle y arrive jamais ! La bulle elle éclate toujours avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Ça met du savon partout, elle se frotte le visage et recommence. J'ai crû comprendre que tant que je m'approche pas trop d'Ivan, elle est cool.

Le soleil se couche, je regarde les nuages. Ils sont roses et oranges, c'est joli. Puis soudain je me lève du petit banc où on était assis. Gunny ! Je demande l'heure à Ivan et Natalia. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont de montre. Je m'excuse alors et court en direction de l'école. J'ai oublié Gunny ! Je l'ai oubliée ! J'arrive devant l'école. Il n'y a personne. Le portail est fermé. Je cours chez moi. Gege est pas content, parce-que je suis pas rentré pour manger. Il me serre très fort. Je crois qu'il s'est inquiété. Je lui demande pardon. Il dit que je dois pas recommencer. Je lui promets.

On mange silencieusement. Après le repas, je lui demande si je peux aller chez Gunny, pour m'excuser. Il soupire un peu, il aime pas trop que je sorte, mais il comprend. Il y a pas grand chose à faire chez nous. Alors il me dit d'accord, si je tarde pas trop. Mon Gege, c'est le meilleur. Je vais donc sonner chez Gunny. Elle vient m'ouvrir. Son père est pas encore rentré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis désolé Gunny, j'ai oublié...

- J'ai remarqué. »

Elle est en colère. Elle m'a pas invité à entrer, et je crois même qu'elle préférerait que je m'en aille. Je m'en veux trop. Je voulais pas oublier, j'ai pas fait exprès. Je lui explique alors que j'ai rencontré Ivan et Natalia et que j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a l'air encore plus en colère. Mais finalement, elle me fait entrer. Elle va dans sa chambre, je crois, alors je l'attend dans le salon. C'est pas poli du tout d'aller dans la chambre d'une fille. Elle revient, avec un paquet de cartes à la main.

« Pour te faire pardonner, on va jouer aux cartes. »

Je souris.

« D'accord !

- On joue au Memory. »

Je la regarde étaler les cartes sur le sol. Elle tremble un peu et en retourne une en la posant.

« Ah, désolée... »

Elle la retourne, mais elle fait tomber toutes les cartes. Elle est bizarre, elle est pas comme ça d'habitude. Elle arrête pas de s'excuser, et elle essaie de ramasser toutes les cartes, mais elle en plie quelques-unes. Ses gestes sont rapides et brusques, elle a les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Gunny, ça va … ?

- Oui. Ça va. Oui. Je vais bien. Je vais bien... ! »

Des larmes tombent sur le sol. Je commence à paniquer, je comprends pas ce qu'elle a. Elle commence à pleurer, de plus en plus fort. J'ai peur. C'est ma faute ? Parce-que je l'ai oubliée ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je la fixe, et elle éclate en sanglots. Elle arrête pas de dire qu'elle va bien, qu'elle veut jouer, mais elle y arrive pas. Je m'approche un peu d'elle, mais son père entre en courant dans la pièce. Il essaie de la calmer.

« Je.. Je suis désolé monsieur ! On jouait et-

- Je sais. C'est pas ta faute Fai. Gunny. Gunny, calme-toi, Gunny ! »

Il la serre contre lui alors qu'elle se débat, pleurant de plus belle. Je préfère sortir. J'ai fais pleuré Gunny. Même si son papa me dit que c'est pas ma faute, je sais que c'est parce-que je l'ai oubliée. Je sais pas trop quoi faire, alors j'attends. J'ai peur. Je voudrais m'excuser. Pardon Gunny. Pleure plus. S'il te plaît.


	3. Chapter 3

**Court chapitre cette fois. Le temps est aux révélations. Pour ceux qui connaissent Air, ils ont bien deviné le rôle de chacun et peuvent donc déterminer la suite.**

**Pour les autres, si vous avez remarqué, i intrigues : Gunny, le bracelet de Fai et Ivan. Je vais commencer par révéler Ivan, puis ensuite le bracelet de Fai, et tout ce qui sera autour de Gunny en dernier. Là, c'était le chapitre mode révélations, pour déclencher un peu tout ça.**

**Ca va commencer à bouger now.**

**Vocabulaire : Gege = Grand frère ( on sait jamais si vous avez oublié :B )**

* * *

« Elle s'est endormie. »

Je lève le nez vers le papa de Gunny. Il est allé la coucher, pendant que j'attendais sur leur petite terrasse. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille. Encore de l'alcool. Il l'engloutie hyper rapidement ! Et il en ouvre une autre. Je sais pas si c'est ce qu'on appelle « noyer sa peine dans l'alcool », mais en tout cas, il boit. Beaucoup. Il a bu presque la moitié de sa deuxième bouteille, et il la pose sur les planches en bois avant de lever ses yeux vers le ciel.

« Ça arrive toujours quand elle se lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un. »

Je cligne des yeux. C'était donc bien ma faute ? Je ne comprends pas bien. Se lier avec quelqu'un, ça la fait pleurer ? J'aime beaucoup Gunny, alors je veux pas qu'elle pleure.

« Elle a toujours été très seule, et dès qu'elle commençait à s'approcher de quelqu'un, elle avait une crise comme celle que t'as vu. »

Il s'est remit à boire, puis s'est essuyé la bouche avec la manche.

« C'est pour ça... Qu'elle est toute seule. »

Il me tapote la tête. Mais je suis un peu perdu. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je veux rentrer. Je le salue une dernière fois. Je m'en vais. Je veux Gege.

* * *

Aujourd'hui je retourne voir Gunny, pour savoir si elle va mieux. Son papa est au travail, comme d'habitude. J'entre donc, mais il n'y a personne. Je vais devant sa chambre. J'hésite à entrer, parce-qu'il faut pas entrer dans la chambre d'une fille. Il y a une pancarte accrochée à sa poignée. Il y a un drôle d'oiseau dessus, je vois pas trop ce que c'est. Un pingouin peut-être. Il est rigolo. Sur la pancarte, il y a écrit « Je me repose ». Je frappe à la porte.

« Gunny... ? C'est Fai, je t'embête pas ?

- Entre. »

Sa voix n'a pas changé, elle ne semble pas faible. Je soupire un peu, ça me rassure. Je baisse donc la poignée et passe la tête par la porte, hésitant. Sa chambre est super bien rangée ! Elle est blanche et bleue, c'est joli. Il y a plein de peluches aussi, elles sont toutes ressemblantes à l'oiseau sur la pancarte. C'est mignon. Gunny est allongée sous sa couverture, elle me regarde. Je m'approche alors d'elle, en enlevant mes chaussures avant d'entrer. Sinon, c'est pas propre. Puis je vais m'asseoir à côté de son lit. Elle me suit du regard. Je suis un peu gêné, c'est la première fois que j'entre dans la chambre d'une fille, en plus Gege il m'a dit que c'était les gens très très proches qui allaient dans la chambre de l'autre. Je secoue la tête. Là c'est pas pareil, parce-que Gunny elle va pas très bien.

« Tu vas mieux... ?

- Oui, désolée si je t'ai inquiété. »

Elle sourit. C'est bon signe je crois, parce-que elle sourit pas beaucoup. Alors je lui rend son sourire. Elle me regarde un peu puis tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Moi, je continue de la regarder.

« Je voulais pas que ça recommence...

- Je savais pas que tu étais toute seule...

- J'ai été contente quand tu m'as demandé d'être mon ami mais... Je voulais pas à cause de ça puis... Tu m'as parlé du ciel alors... »

Je la regarde toujours.

« Tu sais Fai, je crois vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le ciel. »

Alors là... Je comprends plus rien. Comment elle le sait ? Est-ce qu'elle dit ça comme ça ? Je croyais que y'avait que ma maman qui le savait ! Et ma maman, elle me l'a dit qu'à moi, et à Gege aussi. Alors pourquoi Gunny elle dit ça ?

« Mon autre moi est là haut. »

Elle sourit toujours, vers le ciel. J'ai un peu peur. Son autre elle ? Parce-qu'il y a deux Gunny ? C'est trop bizarre ça ! Peut-être qu'elle va pas si bien finalement, et qu'elle raconte des bêtises ? Enfin non, je crois pas. Gunny elle dirait pas de bêtises, parce-que Gunny elle est cool. Et j'ai envie de la croire. De lui faire confiance. Parce-que c'est mon amie, et qu'elle est toute seule. Moi d'abord, je vais rester avec elle. Même si elle a des crises, c'est pas grave, moi je m'en fiche, je l'aime beaucoup comme elle est. Si elle est malade, je l'aiderais.

« Fai ?

- Oui... ?

- Tu sais, j'ai fais un rêve cette nuit.

- Un rêve ?

- Oui, un rêve où je volais dans le ciel.

- Oh...

- J'étais au dessus des nuages, je sentais le vent contre ma peau.

- Ça devait être un joli rêve alors !

- Non...

- Non ?

- Il était triste... »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi. Elle sourit plus. Je trouve ça trop bizarre. Je veux pas que Gunny soit triste, alors, je vais la rendre heureuse. Parce-que c'est mon amie. Alors je regarde un peu autour de moi. Je cherche quelque chose à dire, à faire. Mais moi, je suis petit. Je peux pas faire grand chose. Je suis inutile, alors... Zut. Ah oui. Je sais.

« Tu aimes les pingouins ?

- Les quoi... ? »

Elle cligne des yeux, elle comprend pas je crois, alors je lui désigne les peluches. Elle fronce les sourcils.

« C'est des macareux idiot !

- Des macarons ?

- Non non des macareux ! C'est le plus génial des oiseaux ! »

Elle a l'air sûre d'elle. Moi, je sais pas ce que c'est un macareux. Mais ses peluches sont mignonnes, alors c'est bien, je crois. On reste un peu ensemble. On parle beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Peut-être que ça lui fait du bien de parler ? On parle du ciel. De la mer. De ce qu'on fera demain, et après-demain. Elle va encore devoir louper des cours parce-qu'elle est fatiguée. Mais c'est pas très grave, parce-qu'on fera ses devoirs ensemble. Puis, son papa rentre pour lui faire à manger le midi. Je profite de cet instant pour retourner chez moi. Maintenant que je sais que Gunny va mieux, je me sens mieux, moi aussi !

Gege m'a fait un bon déjeuné. Il m'a demandé si mon amie allait bien, j'ai dis que oui. Il m'a sourit. Il m'a dit qu'il était content que je me fasse des amis. D'ailleurs, après manger, je retourne à la gare. Et comme je m'y attendais, Ivan et Natalia y sont. Je vais leur dire bonjour, ils font encore des bulles. Ivan me parle un peu de lui. Il est très intelligent, il a de très bonnes notes !

« Je suis aussi le prrrrrrésident du club d'astrrrrrrronomie.

- Ah oui ?

- Da.

- Y'a beaucoup de monde ?

- Da. Moi.

- … Et ?

- C'est tout. »

Il sourit. Pas moi. Il a l'air content d'être le seul membre de son club. J'hausse les épaules. Je vais pas le contredire, je suis pas trop rassuré en sa présence, mais il quand même l'air sympa. Natalia revient vers nous, elle fait un câlin à Ivan en me fixant. Je souris un peu. Ivan lui tapote le dos. Il dit qu'il est temps de rentrer. Natalia hoche la tête et nous fait byebye de la main. Je pensais qu'elle protesterait, mais non. Elle s'éloigne, simplement. Je regarde Ivan.

« … C'est ta sœur non ? Vous rentrez pas ensemble ? »

Il me répond pas. Il me sourit juste. Il se lève et me tapote la tête. Je décide de le suivre. Sur le chemin, il me parle un peu plus de lui. Il vit avec sa mère. Son père habite beaucoup plus loin apparemment, il s'est remarié. J'en sais pas plus, on arrive devant chez lui.

« Merrrrrrci de m'avoirrrrr accompagné.

- C'est rien ! »

Je souris, et au moment où j'allais lever ma main pour lui dire byebye, la porte s'ouvre derrière lui. J'arrive pas à bien distinguer la personne derrière Ivan, mais j'entends une voix, de femme.

« … Natalia, entre. »

Ivan me sourit un peu, mais pas le même sourire que d'habitude. On dirait un sourire désolé. Je reste bouche bée. Il entre, et la porte se referme. Je comprends pas, c'était sa maman ? Elle a bien dit « Natalia » ? Mais Natalia, c'est sa sœur, pas lui. En plus, c'est une fille, et lui c'est un garçon. Je fixe la porte. J'ai dû rêver ? C'est un rêve bien énorme quand même. Je l'ai pas rêvé, le sourire triste d'Ivan. Et Natalia, elle est allée où alors ? Je sais pas quoi penser. Tout s'embrouille. Alors je rentre.

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'attends Gunny à la plage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait. On s'est donné rendez-vous, comme les grands. Alors j'attends. Je cherche un coquillage, parce-que j'en ai toujours pas trouvé pour Gege. Et puis, elle finit par arriver. On se dit bonjour. Elle peut marcher, donc elle va mieux. On se pose sur le muret de la plage pour discuter. J'ai un joli coquillage entre les mains pour mon grand frère.

« J'ai refais un rêve.

- Ah oui ?

- Je crois que c'était la suite du précédent.

- Ah bon ?

- Il était encore plus triste... »

Je la regarde, alors qu'elle fixe le ciel. Ses cheveux flottent dans le vent. Vu qu'ils sont blancs, s'ils étaient plus longs, ça pourrait lui faire des ailes. Je ris un peu. Je suis bête. En plus, elle est humaine Gunny, elle peut pas voler. Même si elle a dit que son autre elle était dans le ciel. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je fixe mon coquillage. Il est nacré. J'espère que Gege va l'aimer.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ça ? »

Elle pointe le tissu enroulé autour de mon poignet.

« C'est mon bracelet magique !

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais plus du tout qui me l'a donné, mais on m'a dit que si je le gardais jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans sans le retirer, ensuite, je pourrais utiliser la magie ! »

Elle me regarde bizarrement. Elle me croit pas ? Pourtant je dis la vérité ! J'ai toujours eu ce bracelet je crois. Je sais pas qui me l'a donné. Mais je sais que je pourrais utiliser la magie !

« Et, tu vas faire quoi en premier, avec ta magie ? »

Elle sourit. Elle me croit, finalement ? Ce que je vais faire en premier ?

« C'est un secret.

- Un secret ?

- Oui, mais je peux te dire qu'en deuxième, je voudrais voler !

- Voler ?

- Oui, pour trouver la fille du ciel, comme ma maman le voulait. »

Je regarde la mer. Je veux voler. Je veux la voir. Pour pas qu'elle soit triste. Pour lui tenir compagnie. Ma maman serait fière de moi, et Gege aussi ! Mais pour ça je dois attendre mes dix-huit ans. Si je retire mon bracelet avant, ça marchera pas, et je pourrais pas utiliser la magie.

« Fai ?

- Mh ?

- Tu sais, papa...

- Oui ?

- C'est pas vraiment mon père. »

Une mouette a crié et s'est envolée. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Mais Gunny me fixe droit dans les yeux. Elle rigole pas. Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Comment ça pas son père ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

« Mais tu...

- Il m'a adoptée parce-que mes parents voulaient pas de moi. »

Je sais pas quoi dire. Mais moi j'ai vu que Bertram, il était pas super super responsable. En plus il lui dit jamais bonjour. Il est jamais là. Il dit qu'elle est seule, mais il fait rien pour y remédier. C'est pas juste. Je voulais réagir, mais Gunny s'est levée. Elle m'a tendu la main.

« On rentre ? »


End file.
